Jasper Hale's Relationships
Best Friends William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Jasper Hale and William Lovie would first come to meet eachother after their parents placed them on a list of children that should become friends. For their parents a relationship between the two was good for both sides and thus when they got along during their first time together both parents were happy. During their growth as friends they would at first come to be defined by their loyalty to the foursome group they assembled, but with the departure of Edward Cullen the two of them would become known for a different sort of behavior. When Edward left the two of them became closer to eachtoher and through this they begin to emulate the mistakes of the other, and this led to them becoming quite premisquious with the women of the Lucernian Academy. They would grow out of this though and after a brief period where they argued they were the closest of the foursome to eachtoher, and this would only grow when during the Journey Jasper would begin to formulate the idea of being the leader of a gaurd unit that would be responsible for defending William. Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen Edward Cullen and Hilary Swift built a friendship amongst the wreckage that was their departure from Lucerne after their parents decided that the two should be sent to Hogwarts to keep them safe. On the weeks long ride to Hogwarts they came to know eachother on a level that for Edward was only eclipsed by his best friends in Lucerne, and for Hilary this was her deepest relationship that she had at the time, and even into the future they know eachother on a level that noone elce knows them. In Hogwarts they only grew closer, and their time in Hogwarts only ended after Hilary was nearly killed, and this led to Edward to demand that they be returned to Lucerne and his growing power and control meant that they were allowed to leave. Hilary Swfit would accompany him when Edward went to Lorderon to find out what was wrong with Arthas. Fighting together there further solitified what was for him his best friend, and from that point on he grew increasingly close to Hilary and Gemma and somewhat gave up on the Shadow Council outside of William. Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie Jasper and Alice were close during their youth as she was never far away from William during their youth and thus she was often around Jasper. During this time everyone knew that Alice was off limits, and Jasper despite finding her sweet was too occupied within his own problems to even contimplate a relationship or feelings towards Alice.Jasper and Alice would meet eachother again when Jasper accompanied William on the journey. During this meeting an actual romance blossomed as the stigma that she was untouchable was gone as noone knew who she was. Jasper and Alice would be insperable during their remaining time in Forks, and following their stop in Stormwind he would remain in the city with Edward instead of actually returning to Forks where he wanted to see Alice again. Lovers Blake Cullen See Also : Blake Cullen After Edward beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match, Emmett became so bitter that he tricked Jasper into thinking Blake was just some random girl instead of the sister of Edward Cullen of whom had been away with relatives for much of their youth and thus had never met any of them outside of William, and Emmett. This trickery would lead Jasper and Blake to begin a sexual relationship for the better part of a year of which despite the return of Edward Cullen there was no ending it as she loved him very deeply. The relationship ended when Blake discovered that Jasper was also sleeping with Kristen Trachtenberg , and Ellen Page. Kristen Trachtenberg See Also :Kristen Trachtenberg Jasper Hale, and Kristen Trachtenbrg would meet when they were both very young as William Lovie III. was Jasper best friend, and thus Jasper was constantly around House Lovie members of which Kristen was a cousin of his. Kristen Trachtenburg was very attracted to Jasper and despite knowing that he was in a relationship with Blake Cullen she would attempt to seduce him to the point that she was going far out of her way to push Jasper down the wrong path. After all of this seduction he would fall into her trap, and thus begin Kristen Trachtenburg and Jasper`s secret relationship, and it was what happened with her that caused Jasper to change the way he was living his life. She became pregnant and then soon after she began showing she unfortunatly miscarried. The whole affair was way too much for Jasper to take, and the pregnancy and miscariage at first caused Jasper and Andrew to argue, but in the end brought them close when Andrew realized how torn up Jasper was. Enemies Britney Hemsworth See Also : Britney Hemsworth "He was a meddlesome one. He was always there pestering my love, and taking up his time that he could have been spending with me, and that was fine with me because he was a loyal friend for a time. It was when he started whispering in William's ear that I grew to learn the kind of person that Jasper was. Yes he was loyal, but it was his own sick self interests that drove him to banish me from Lucerne without so much as a word to William. It will be Jasper who pays for what has happened to me, and the fact that he's now with Alice means I can hit both my enemies at the same time." -Britney Hemsworth Jasper Hale and Britney Hemsworth at first had a rather friendly relationship that was built around their mutual but very different love for William Lovie. Through her relationship with William Jasper came to at first respect her honesty, and loyalty to his best friend but he watched first hand her decline. As the relationship between William and Britney desintigrated and she fell into a darker maze of sexuality with him Jasper became just as distrubed about her involvement with him as his sister Alice was. Jasper would not take part in her original departure but days before she left they had a large blowout over the way she was behaving. It was upon her return that he would intervene, and it was his snap decision to keep her baby from William and have her removed from Lucerne before she could cause anymore problems for his friend. Bernd Von Yernese See Also : Bernd Von Yernese Jasper entered the Order of the Golden Dragon when he returned from the Journey, and this entry was an exciting moment for the Order and Bern especially was excited to have such a well known, and influencial member of the Kingdom join him. The two met often during the early days of his time in the Order and they were friendly in their meetings. This changed dramatically when Jasper started the Praetorian Gaurd which would be a subsect of the Order of the Golden Dragon that would be responsible for the protection of the royal family. This angered Bernd and since that day the two have been constantly in conflict over who is the most powerful in the Order of the Golden Dragon. Rosalie Hale See Also : Rosalie Hale "When Emmett pointed her out at the inn I remember doing a double take. It wasn't because I wanted to get into her pants, it was something elce. Some feeling in me when I saw her that I couldn't quite place." -Jasper Hale Rosalie Hale is the unknown and secret sister of Jasper Hale. The two are fraternal twins, but have never met in a brother sister type meeting. The only person who knows of their connection is their grandfather, and he holds this secret very close to his chest. Although he could use it if the situation would lead to more power for House Hale .The two had very similar meetings when they were introduced by Emmett McCarty. The relationship between Rosalie and Jasper would collapse after Jasper discovered that his child with Alice was actually the child of Alice and Dylan Steinmare and believing that Rosalie must have known and kept this from him he grew hateful towards his twin sister. Category:Relationships